Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus, a control method for the same, and a computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There is forwarding technology for forwarding image data or the like received by an image communication apparatus to an external device, based on a forwarding setting configured in the image communication apparatus. Destination information serving as a forwarding destination is included in this forwarding setting, and the destination information references a destination that is included in an address book of the image communication apparatus or an address book that is held in the external device. Furthermore, there is technology for disabling the forwarding setting in the case where the destination information that is included in the forwarding setting cannot be referenced. However, if the destination information that could not be referenced is a destination that is held in the external device and the reason for not being able to reference the destination information is a temporary communication error with the external device, it may become possible to access the destination information with the passage of time. Accordingly, disabling the forwarding setting due to a temporary communication error compromises convenience.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-70342 discloses technology that, in the case where destination information could not be acquired from the address book of an external device, does not disable the forwarding setting if the reason for not being able to acquire the destination information is a temporary communication error.
However, with the above conventional technology, there is a problem in that, when registering a forwarding setting, the destination information of the forwarding destination is selected and set from an address book, and a destination cannot be newly registered in the series of operations for registering the forwarding setting, thus compromising convenience.
Since forwarding of received image data is executed automatically by the image communication apparatus when the image communication apparatus receives image data, the user of the image communication apparatus is not able to grasp the forwarding result in real time. This is because a configuration is adopted in which the destination information of the forwarding destination is selected and set from an address book that has previously been used in transmission as mentioned above, since it is preferable to avoid input errors or the like in the destination information of the forwarding destination that is to be registered.
Also, in the above conventional technology, it is determined whether to disable the forwarding setting based on the reason for not being able to acquire the destination information of the forwarding destination. Thus, the forwarding setting cannot be disabled in the case where destination information to which transmission of image data cannot be performed is, due to an input error or the like, registered as the destination information of the forwarding destination that is included in the forwarding setting.